Curiosity
by Zayz
Summary: Sparrabethy. DMC. The curiosity scene rewritten slightly. R&R?


**A/N: This is really, really short, but it's basically my take on what would've happened in DMC, in the curiosity scene, if Jack actually kissed Elizabeth and screwed the good man policy. It's a bit choppy to the end, but it's a drabble, so I honestly don't care. I might edit it again if I feel the need to; I just wrote this for the sake of writing something, and it probably shows. Enjoy if you dare.**

* * *

"You're going to want to know…what it tastes like…"

Elizabeth really couldn't believe these words were coming out of her mouth. Honestly, she couldn't. She knew under normal circumstances, she would never even dream to do so, let alone carry the act forward, but this was not a normal circumstance. No circumstance involving Jack Sparrow ever really was.

All she knew was that she was here, with him, mere calculable centimeters from the rough, mysterious haven of his secretive mouth, and he was visibly struggling from her presence. Little flickers, that's all they were, but they gave the whole story away.

He _did _want to know what it tasted like.

And, to her immense astonishment, so did she.

So, she decided to satisfy this immensely friction-filled wish of theirs; set down this intoxicating curiosity once and for all so that they could live their lives without ever wondering how it would be. Gently – so gently – she permitted herself to edge forward, her eyes closed, allowing the tenderly sensual touches he was bestowing upon her jaw to wash over her and take her over, give her the strength to break every rule she had ever set in place for herself.

He was ready for her, his lips parted and waiting, and so, as carefully as she could, she ignored the sickly rapid beat of her heart, and pressed her lips cautiously to Jack's.

It was Elizabeth's first time kissing anyone that wasn't Will, and she knew it, but that was still no excuse or explanation for the sudden rush of blood that drummed, white-hot, through her veins and pounding in her ears like a wildfire; for the strange taste of moist tongue and sweet rum entering her mouth; for the wondrous peace she got from succumbing to him and letting her perverse interest get the better of her.

His kiss was surprisingly, and perhaps uncharacteristically gentle, and she found she…liked it. Appreciated it. Wished to continue it, let it go on for another minute…perhaps another…and another, just for good luck.

He only really tasted like rum, and he (thankfully) didn't grope for her in embarrassing places, leaving their kiss light yet somehow other-worldly, but there was certainly a particular care to the way his lips and tongue worked with hers, fusing them together, exploring them, enjoying with the most simplistic pleasure the feeling of a young lady's lips against his own.

Elizabeth found herself forgetting everything besides Jack; as though every moment he kissed her, he claimed some of her; as though every moment his tongue amorously glided along her lower lip, he poured a bit of himself into her soul; as though every moment he savored the feel of her mouth he regarded her as more than an inconveniently trouble-prone Governor's daughter. It was such a kiss.

However, after what could have counted as a minute or two, or perhaps several sunlit days on the sea, Jack was the one to carefully pull back, his deeply black irises both alive and thoughtful, as he looked back to her determinedly composed stance against the side of the deck.

Clearly, he had not expected her to kiss him; but then again, neither had she. But she had, and here they were, sporting the essence of the other on their sinful lips, wondering how this could possibly have happened.

Clearing his throat, though, it was Jack as well who was the first to speak, his tone a little hoarse out of surprise:

"Curiosity is a funny little thing, isn't it?"

And Elizabeth could only smile weakly, a rather attractive rose blush spreading out across her pale cheeks, as she pursed her lips, muttered something about needing to leave, and skirted away from their side of the deck to the other – where there were other members of the crew clustered.

Jack smirked, and considered speaking to her again, but when he was about to go over and say something ridiculous to get her attention once more, a small explosion drove the thought clear out of his mind.


End file.
